


A Brother's Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hunting trip, Elrohir spies Elladan bathing in a river. Thus starts a journey of lust, obsession, and distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Obsession

The night sky was pitch black over Imladris as the owls hooted their melancholy song from far off in the mountains. Elrohir paid no attention to them. He hadn’t in a long time. For when night rolled in, when the moon replaced the sun, his mind was fully occupied. Not even a stray thought could wheedle its way in; obsession had barred the entrance.  

It had started innocently enough, with just a glimpse. A glimpse of pale shoulders above the water. Broad shoulders with corded muscle underneath, built from years of fighting and training on the field, gently swelling into powerful arms, much of them cruelly hidden by the river’s gentle waves. 

Ever since then, Elrohir saw that exact image behind his eyelids every time the world went to sleep and darkness descended. He was always alone when this memory intruded, but how much he wished it were otherwise. The desire grew every night to turn around and see his own face looking back at him, as if from a mirror. 

At first, upon guessing correctly why his mind kept obsessing over this one image and why it refused to leave him alone, Elrohir so desperately tried to deny that possibility. It was incomprehensible. Such things never happened; they couldn’t. He wanted to believe what he had seen was just a pleasant surprise—his identical twin being the very picture of beauty—and his narcissism simply brought it to the fore of his mind over and over.  

 _Not so_ , the logical voice in his head told him, _very well I know the reason for my thoughts_. Shameful and unnatural it was, the lust he felt for Elladan.

* * *

Elrohir couldn’t sleep, as was usual recently. He was too warm, his mind too awake, and his bed too uncomfortable. Realizing that to seek repose in his room was a fool’s errand, he gathered his blankets and one pillow into his arms, and headed out onto the balcony. Minutes later, lying on his back and facing the star-studded sky, Elrohir could finally relax when he emptied his mind in favor of counting the individual points of light. 

His peace did not last long though, as his drowsy mind recognized soft footsteps approaching him from further down the balcony. It could only be one elf…Elladan. Their chambers were side by side, with this balcony being accessible from both. 

“Elrohir?” he heard his brother ask tentatively. 

He made a sound of acknowledgment, keeping his eyes closed. Elladan’s perfect form was the last thing he needed to see if he were to gain any rest tonight. 

“I heard you come out here,” his brother continued, “and I had to see why. It’s so late. Is something the matter? Why does your repose elude you?”

“Why does it elude _you_?” Elrohir asked harshly, though he instantly regretted it. His brother wasn’t hurting him on purpose, after all. 

“The rustling of your blanket must have awoken me, as I kept the door open.”

* * *

What exactly happened afterward is hazy in both of their memories. Or, rather, it is unclear in Elrohir’s mind, and Elladan says he doesn’t remember anything with perfect clarity either. 

What Elrohir knows for certain is that he did in fact open his eyes shortly afterward, and beheld Elladan as he had never seen him before. Unbound braids starting to loosen towards the ends, and raven black hair tousled from sleep. The lack of either a tunic or a river for concealing purposes allowing an unhindered view of Elladan’s strong arms and well-muscled abdomen. 

It took most of Elrohir’s will to avoid looking any further, below the hips, where he knew only thin tight trousers covered what had occupied his mind far more than was considered decent. So often he would wake in the middle of the night aroused, and would will away the delicious ache he felt by emptying his mind. Never was it a simple task. 

_I only ever think about that part of him because I wonder if Elladan ever suffers the same. If a flame so difficult to extinguish ever plagues him at night._

What Elrohir also knows for certain is that words he had longed to speak for what felt like an eternity, but had been certain he never would, poured out of him unbidden. 

“Thoughts of you disturb my repose. I had thought counting stars would lull me to sleep.”

Elrohir should have stopped there. He should have let his brother deduce what he would from that statement and leave him be, but his heart betrayed him, letting an explanation—a confession—spill out. 

He no longer remembers the words he spoke, but certainly he told Elladan all that was kept secret before. He spoke of his longing for his brother’s body, of the yearning for Elladan’s affections, of the horror he felt at his own deviance.

The next thing he remembers is Elladan silencing him with a kiss. Not a chaste peck on the lips, no, but a heated demanding kiss that spoke of pent-up desire. And a desperate whisper.

“Do you think you’re the only one who feels this way. Let me ease your suffering, and thus alleviate my own.”

Never, in a dozen ages, would Elrohir had guessed that Elladan had desired him as well, but the shock of the revelation wore off quickly in the heat of passionate kisses and the press of Elladan’s body on his own. How they had ended up in that position mattered not a bit. 

Throughout the rest of the night they only communicated through thoughts, not trusting actual words to be adequate. 

 _Do you want to?_ Elrohir heard as he felt Elladan rubbing his swollen crotch through the leggings he was wearing. As he desperately nodded his assent his brother got to work untying the laces hiding his aroused length from view. Elrohir returned the favor.

The war between elation and shame threatened to overpower his sanity as his brother traveled lower and took him in his mouth. Such a delicious sensation it was, beyond anything one could imagine without experiencing it. As Elladan took him deeper, and deeper still, Erohir felt as though he was burning within. At any moment, he expected his elation to explode and consume him, leaving only cinders behind. Yet when Elladan finally brought him to completion, he felt much different, as if on another plane of existence. Rational thought was completely overpowered by feeling. At last he understood what pure bliss was, for that was the only way he could describe it. 

When he finally regained his breath, when he returned to his senses, an ugly emotion supplanted the joy and pleasure that had filled Elrohir’s heart and mind just prior. So difficult it was to understand. The feeling may have been worry. Or disgust. Or guilt. Most likely it was some dark mixture of these. 

As Elladan looked at him expectedly, Elrohir arranged him on the blanket and and pleasured him in the same manner as Elladan had showed him. The taste of his brother was comforting. It may have been arousing if Elrohir hadn’t been sated, and the gravity of what exactly they were engaging in hadn’t fully dawned on him. Now, he was using his mouth just to relieve his brother of the awful desire that had plagued them both.

It was all out of love. To prevent his brother from suffering further.  

Once Elladan came deep in his throat, once Elrohir swallowed every drop, once the haze of lust cleared from Elladan’s eyes, they embraced each other. Not out of desire for closeness, just for some measure of comfort. As a tear from his eyes fell on Elladan’s shoulder, Elrohir heard his voice in his mind. 

_It is not our fault, brother. How, then, are we to blame?_


End file.
